


Кое-что об особенностях дружбы

by KatherineMorgan



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bromance, Gen, Headcanon, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineMorgan/pseuds/KatherineMorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Еще одна история о том, как могли разворачиваться события в Париже, и чем это могло закончиться. И, пожалуй, об откровенности, понимании и принятии. О счастье и новой надежде.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кое-что об особенностях дружбы

Вселенная имеет забавную привычку схлопываться в минуты наивысших эмоциональных потрясений. Она любит баловать ощущением фальшивого уединения, отодвигая происходящее вокруг на призрачные мили и приглушая звуки.  
Вот и сейчас в коридоре за распахнутыми дверями раздается какой-то шум: отрывистые голоса, быстрые шаги, переходящие на бег; на полу за спиной, как в припадке, прерывисто дыша, дергается кто-то из охраны; за окном слышится гул толпы, шорох шин по асфальту, щёлканье вспышек вездесущих журналистов… А Чарльз, даже отмечая это краем сознания, тут же забывает. И забывает о том, что забыл. В конце концов, он много лет мирился с перебивающими друг друга голосами в голове, и неплохо справлялся, поэтому игнорировать бесцеремонные попытки реальности вмешаться получается до смешного просто.  
Ведь здесь Рэйвен. Его запутавшаяся, упрямая, испуганная Рэйвен. Он смотрит в её отчаянные глаза, и видит даже не девушку, с которой простился одиннадцать лет назад, а маленькую девочку, встреча с которой на кухне особняка так многое изменила в его жизни. В их жизнях.  
— Мы пришли за тобой, — он и обращается к ней сейчас, как ребенку, которого, прежде всего, нужно успокоить, — Эрик и я. — он говорит и как будто сам себе не очень верит: не потому, что лукавит, но потому, что эта правда слишком огромна, чтобы уместить в одном-единственном разбитом сердце. Но он действительно _хочет_ поверить, и, наверное, именно это заставляет его добавить решительно, — вместе.  
— Не думала, что когда-нибудь увижу тебя.  
Счастливая звезда мутации Мистик сглаживает влияние времени, и легко представить, что минувших лет не было, но так обмануться Чарльз не может, как бы ни хотел. И ему необходимо, что хоть на миг Рэйвен снова ему поверила. Снова поверила _в_ него.  
— Когда-то давно я пообещал тебе, что буду защищать тебя, — он торопится, едва ни глотая слова, с болью осознавая, что мог уже катастрофически опоздать, и вместе с тем — не в силах молчать. — И я знаю, я не сделал этого, я не сдержал обещания… — дыхание перехватывает, спазм сводит горло. Чарльз сглатывает, крепко стискивая плечо Рэйвен, — Не волнуйся, мы не отдадим им тебя.  
Реальность пытается пробиться сквозь незримые щиты, шум перерастает в гулкий грохот, за спиной в комнате происходит какое-то движение, но Чарльз все еще слишком сосредоточен на Рэйвен, чтобы даже начать беспокоиться о чем-то или ком-то кроме неё.  
А в следующий миг лежащий на столешнице пистолет влетает в протянутую руку Эрика. Чарльз видит, как меняется взгляд Рэйвен, слышит приглушенное "Эрик", сам резко оборачивается и замирает.  
И мир замирает вместе с ним.  
Такие моменты любят описывать в книгах и показывать в кино. Когда секунда превращается в вечность, и все вокруг останавливается.  
Такое случается в жизни, когда ты телепат, и пробираешься в сознание людей, вынуждая их оставаться неподвижными. Именно так, должно быть, ощущается реальность, если ты не телепорт, но просто очень быстрый, и двигаешься по жизни, обгоняя пули.  
Что-то похожее уже было в далеком шестьдесят втором, когда вспышка боли в пояснице остановила рванувшегося к другу Чарльза Ксавье, заставив рухнуть на излете, на вдохе, упасть — страшно-красиво и страшно медленно, как потом скажет Мойра — на мгновенно заскрипевший на зубах кубинский песок.  
Но он ни черта не мог контролировать тогда, он ни черта не контролирует сейчас. Чарльз чувствует, как вот-вот оборвется едва рискнувшее снова забиться сердце, беспомощное, усталое и вновь обманутое.  
"Что происходит, Эрик?" — пульсом стучит в висках.  
Какого черта, Эрик?  
Эрик, гребаный ты сукин сын!  
Лучше бы Чарльз и правда не пытался поверить.  
— Эрик! — наконец, срывается с губ. — Что ты делаешь?  
Так он тебе и ответит!  
Эрик смотрит в глаза. Эрик стискивает рукоять пистолета побелевшими пальцами.  
В воздух взмывает все находящееся в комнате оружие.  
Чарльзу кажется, что он проглотил кусок льда, который тает кислотой, разъедая изнутри.  
Эрик резко разворачивается и направляет пистолет точно в лоб замершему на пороге лейтенанту службы безопасности, за спиной которого — маленький отряд вооруженной охраны.  
— Вон отсюда! — бросает Эрик через плечо.  
Сердце Чарльза болезненно-колко ударяется о ребра. Вдох получается рваным и осколками прокатывается по горлу. Зато мир снова приходит в движение, обретает цвет, звук и форму.  
А Чарльз все еще не двигается с места.  
— Чарльз, пошел вон! — рявкает в бешенстве Леншерр.  
Он отпускает пистолет, и тот остается висеть в воздухе. Тишина звенит еще лишь мгновение, и уже в следующую секунду её разрывают звуки выстрелов.  
Чарльз видит, как Эрик вскидывает руки, без усилий сдерживая пули, вызывая паническое замешательство у стрелявших.  
— Чарльз!  
Его зовут одновременно и Эрик, и Логан. Чарльз быстро оглядывается: Хэнк уже держит на руках Рэйвен, которая стискивает его шею и вся сжимается, когда выстрелы раздаются снова, Логан прожигает взглядом охрану и Леншерра.  
Чарльз отступает на шаг, понимая и не понимая, что должен сейчас делать: подчиниться словам Эрика-оставить Эрика-остаться с Эриком.  
Логан выбрасывает вперед руку и хватает Чарльза за плечо, резко тянет, почти дергает.  
— Да пошли уже! — шипит он. — Надо убираться. Мистер псих сам в состоянии справиться.  
— Но куда… — начинает Хэнк, отчетливо понимая, что к выходу им не пробиться.  
— Окно, — на ходу отзывается Логан, утягивая Чарльза и одновременно следя краем глаза, ни упустит ли эта молодая версия металлической занозы в заднице очередной пули.  
Последнее, что видит Чарльз, это спина Эрика в пижонском пальто, это отбрасывающий пистолет лейтенант, замахивающийся для удара. В следующее мгновение после захватывающего дух прыжка, испытывающего на прочность его спину, поддерживаемую сывороткой Хэнка, Ксавье приземляется с высоты второго этажа перед акульей толпой жаждущих крови и сенсаций журналистов.  
И вслед за Логаном срывается на бег. 

* * *

Голоса возвращаются внезапно.  
Нет, Чарльз вроде бы осознает, что время, отпущенное ему сывороткой, стремительно истекает: в голове все сильнее шумит, а ноги запинаются все чаще — но это кажется несущественным.  
Ровно до того момента, когда они, так и не дождавшись хотя бы каких-то известий от Леншерра в Париже, ни возвращаются в особняк. Вот тогда колени вдруг резко подгибаются, а спину прошивает острая боль. Голоса вламываются в голову, раскраивая череп. Их много, слишком много, а он слишком долго жил в благополучной тишине, чтобы суметь справиться с ними сейчас. Чтобы _желать_ справиться с ними.  
Рэйвен ошеломленно ахает. Хэнк проходит в холл, устраивает ее на диване и возвращается к Чарльзу, проверяет пульс, вглядывается в зрачки.  
Логан что-то спрашивает, но Чарльз сейчас куда лучше слышит то, о чем молчат, и окружающая действительность с угрожающей быстротой превращается для него в немое кино, в котором вместо музыки — сводящая с ума тысячеголосая бездна. Хэнк уходит за лекарством, и Чарльз дрожащими пальцами, проклиная стремительно ускользающую точность движений, срывает куртку и расстегивает пуговицу на манжете, закатывая рукав.  
Еще чуть-чуть, всего лишь укол, успокаивает себя Ксавье, и ноги снова будут послушны, голоса, умоляющие, плачущие, полные боли и слез голоса перестанут мучить его. Перестанет мучить назойливо повторяющееся в голове Логана "Какого дьявола, Чарльз?!" Перестанет царапать металлом по стеклу зазвучавшее сейчас неожиданным непониманием и легкой тревогой эриково "Что с тобой случилось?"  
— Что с тобой случилось, Чарльз? — выдыхает Рэйвен, приподнимаясь на локте и разглядывая его с возрастающим беспокойством.  
— Ему нужно лекарство, — отвечает вместо него Хэнк, появляясь в холле.  
Лицо Логана мгновенно меняется, как будто заостряется. Он не отрывает взгляд от иглы, на которую сам Чарльз смотрит едва ли ни с вожделением, облизывая вмиг пересохшие губы.  
— Лекарство? — переспрашивает Рэйвен. — Какое лекарство? Чарльз?  
Чарльз и хочет ей ответить, но даже панически мечущиеся мысли этих троих для него — непосильная ноша. Или посильная, но он не готов снова её принять. Дар давно перестал быть именно даром, исправно требуя все более существенную плату.  
— Чарльз? — снова начинает Рэйвен и садится на диване. — Хэнк? Кто-нибудь?  
— Ну, лекарство, — тяжело вздохнув, отзывается Логан. — Чарльз хочет работающие ноги и не хочет голосов. А этот умник изобрел для этого сыворотку. Но это ни разу не гребаный выход! — вдруг резко бросает он. — И я еще здесь, а, значит, что-то все еще идет не так! — Логан вцепляется взглядом в Чарльза и не отпускает. — Чарльз, ты нужен нам, — настойчиво продолжает он и после короткой заминки все-таки заканчивает с затаенной болью. — Но нужен не таким.  
"А каким?" — хочет спросить Чарльз, но чувствует себя слишком усталым. Каким я вам всем нужен? Добрым братом, терпеливым наставником, хорошим и понимающим другом?  
Таким, каким я пытался быть, но так и не смог стать?  
Голоса набирают силу, и он тянется к шприцу с сывороткой, забирая его у Хэнка. Игла осторожно касается кожи, когда на запястье держащей шприц руки ложится стремительно белеющая ладонь Рэйвен.  
— Чарльз, пожалуйста, — она не пытается вынуть шприц из внезапно онемевших пальцев — просто сидит рядом и смотрит на него серо-голубыми глазами девочки из прошлого, личности-обманки, которую она, как выяснилось, так не любила.  
Как много он упустил.  
— Чарльз, — шепчет светловолосая Рэйвен, и в её голосе смешиваются страх и боль. — Это не ты. Это правда не ты.  
— Но это я, Рэйвен, — с горьким смешком отвечает он. — Одиннадцать лет прошло. Мы меняемся.  
И Рэйвен изменилась. Она утратила юношескую плавность линий и обрела хищную стремительную грацию взрослой женщины. Она стала сильнее, увереннее, безжалостнее. Она отрезала челку.  
— Нет, — обреченно качает головой Рэйвен, отказываясь признавать очевидное. — То есть да… Да послушай меня, Чарльз! Меня. Хотя бы сейчас!  
Чарльз страдальчески прикрывает глаза, морщась от высоких нот её голоса, и Рэйвен виновато бормочет:  
— Прости, — и продолжает значительно тише. — Только выслушай, Чарльз.  
— Рэйвен, сейчас не самый подходящий…  
— Да помолчи же ты! — повернув к ней гудящую голосами голову, он видит, как зло и расстроено она смотрит, как её губы начинают дрожать. — Я скучаю, Чарльз. Я очень по тебе скучаю. Я…, — она делает судорожный вдох, — я была неправа. Ты тоже, да. Ты вообще был чертовски неправ! — против воли Чарльз не может сдержать короткий и болезненный смешок. — Но теперь я… Я не должна была тебя оставлять. Я не понимала тебя. Но я _хочу попробовать_ понять. И ты. Ты тоже пойми меня. _Пожалуйста_ , Чарльз. Увидь _меня_ , — по её щекам уже катятся крупные детские слезы, и Чарльз тянется свободной рукой, чтобы стереть их тыльной стороной ладони. — Я не понимаю, что здесь происходит. Я не понимаю, почему ты вдруг заявился в мою жизнь снова. Я вообще ничего не понимаю, и вы все тут задолжали мне парочку объяснений! Но ты нужен. Очень нужен. Мне. Им… Всем нам. Действительно. Но это не ты. Пойми, Чарльз, не ты!  
Последние слова она почти шепчет, опустив взгляд — стыдясь откровенности и слез.  
Чарльз смотрит на её склоненную голову и все отчетливее наравне с давней обидой и горьким недоумением, с мучительной виной ощущает необъятную, ошеломляющую своей силой нежность. К потерянной девочке, которую он впервые встретил, к бунтующей девушке, в которую она выросла, к сильной женщине, которой стала.  
Многоликой Рэйвен всего-то и нужно было — обрести себя настоящую, и Чарльз только сейчас понимает, что одиннадцать лет назад не мог дать названой сестре главного — уверенности, что её любят и принимают любой. Да, общество консервативно и не готово к потрясениям в виде синекожих обнаженных и чешуйчатых женщин, но ведь оно с такой же презрительной жалостью и нетерпимостью относится и к калекам, чьи увечья слишком очевидны. Да, есть правила приличия и нормы поведения, необходимые для того, чтобы мир не погряз в хаосе неустроенности, которым подчиняются (или делают вид) все, кто хочет разумной стабильности и определенной упорядоченности в жизни. Могло ли все сложиться иначе, думает Чарльз, если бы он сумел убедить Рэйвен, что её "человеческий" облик — сродни платью, которое ни одна приличная девушка не забудет надеть на публике? Или если бы помнил сам, что дома люди в большинстве своем меняют не только одежду на более удобную, но и зачастую снимают маску, которую демонстрируют окружающим?  
Чарльз прикрывает глаза, которые начинает жечь от яркого света. Ему кажется, что он собирается совершить очередную катастрофическую ошибку, что после стольких лет отчаяния чудеса не происходят просто так. Он почти уверен, что где-то впереди маячит крупный подвох, который сломает его окончательно.  
Под веки словно насыпали песка, но Чарльз заставляет себя снова открыть глаза и посмотреть на Рэйвен, на Хэнка, на Логана. Потом возвращается взглядом к лекарству в своей руке.  
Где-то перед мысленным взором возникает немецкая монета, прошившая ему голову заодно с Шоу. Она крутится в воздухе, сияя то орлом, то решкой, дразнит призрачным спокойствием удобного выбора и пугает до ужаса возможностью нового (старого) пути.  
Чарльз не думает, что готов, но уже знает, каким будет ответ, пусть даже последствия такого решения кажутся ему сейчас невыносимыми.  
Монета делает поворот.  
Чарльз откладывает шприц, стекло звенит о камень.  
Рэйвен осторожно и неловко обнимает Чарльза, пряча лицо у него на груди.  
Рейхсмарка замирает на ребре, и неожиданно оказывается, что с обеих её сторон — орел.

* * *

Чарльз не ждет Эрика, совсем нет. Он просто остается в смежной с холлом гостиной с книгой на коленях, в то время, когда Хэнк, погасив весь верхний свет, последним уходит наверх, пожелав Чарльзу доброй ночи.  
Чарльз не уверен, что Эрик вообще появится здесь. У Магнето, должно быть, есть пара десятков тайных убежищ по всему миру, и довольно странно предполагать, что "беглец номер один" предпочтет любому из них этот дом, некогда открытый каждому, но даже сейчас так мало похожий на неприступную крепость. У Магнето нет ни единой причины встречаться со старым другом, потому что у него нет "старых друзей", а Эрик Леншерр, как порой кажется Чарльзу, пропал без вести где-то на Кубе.  
И все же.  
Все же кто-то очень на него похожий остался вчера в отеле "Роял", останавливая выпущенные в них пули, как когда-то — ракетный удар.  
Не тот масштаб, но слишком схожие ощущения. Особенно, если учесть, что между первым и вторым событием прошли годы, которые сам Эрик провел даже не в бегах, а в одиночной камере под Пентагоном.  
Замок входной двери тихо щелкает.  
Чарльз выпрямляется в кресле, подбирается, стискивая книгу. Из головы неожиданно выметаются все голоса, только теперь Чарльз не знает, что делать с этой тишиной. По спине пробегает озноб, заставляя передернуть плечами, а легкие и желудок не то меняются местами, не то исчезают совсем.  
Эрик почти бесшумно (как всегда) и медленно (слишком) пересекает холл и останавливается на пороге гостиной. Он выглядит, как уставший, обозленный зверь, переживший изощренную травлю, ему изрядно досталось, но его сила, ум и опыт снова спасли его, и можно не сомневаться, что потери преследователей куда серьезнее. У самого Эрика оцарапана щека, и неглубокая рана рассекла бровь, пальто в каких-то пятнах (но полумрак комнаты не позволяет разглядеть лучше) и отвратительно грязные ботинки.  
— Выглядишь лучше, Чарльз, — после короткой паузы говорит он, не утруждая себя приветствием.  
И Чарльзу мгновенно хочется снова его ударить. Или обнять.  
Вместо этого он откладывает книгу и делает медленный вдох. Кто бы знал, что дышать — это так здорово.  
— Спасибо, — ровным голосом отвечает он. — Жаль, о тебе такого не скажешь. Что с тобой случилось? — возвращает он прозвучавший в самолете вопрос.  
— Десять лет одиночного заключения, — неожиданно резко бросает Эрик и проходит в комнату, на ходу снимая пальто. — Ты меня еще о погоде спроси. Хочешь знать, какая сейчас погода?  
— Днем было солнечно, — педантично замечает Чарльз, испытывая странное удовольствие от возможности вот так раздражать Эрика, от присутствия Эрика в этой комнате.  
— Сейчас тоже неплохо, — Эрик останавливается у окна, опираясь на подоконник. — Погони не будет, — тем не менее, он продолжает пристально изучать темноту за стеклом. — Не здесь. Они ищут меня либо в Неаполе, либо в Вашингтоне.  
Чарльз малодушно благодарен за это уточнение. "Скольких же ты убил, что её не будет?" — не тот вопрос, который он хочет задавать вслух.  
— Неужели ты думал, что я поставлю под угрозу этот дом? — со злой насмешкой спрашивает Эрик, оборачиваясь и скрещивая руки на груди. — Дом, их, — он указывает взглядом на потолок, имея в виду всех спящих, — тебя.  
— Я не хочу так думать, Эрик, — твердо отвечает Чарльз, не отводя глаз. — Но некоторые твои поступки в прошлом убеждают в обратном.  
Цепкий взгляд Эрика холодеет, он стискивает зубы, и Чарльз почти ждет, что все металлические предметы в комнате взлетят в воздух. Пальцы впиваются в подлокотники кресла.  
— Ты до конца дней будешь припоминать мне Кубу? — с убийственной прямотой спрашивает Эрик, все еще каким-то чудом держа себя в руках. — Думаешь, я могу забыть? Ты еще тогда выразился достаточно ясно, а у меня, как тебе известно, было изрядно свободного времени, чтобы все обдумать. Знаешь, — он вдруг медленно растягивает уголок губ в неприятной ухмылке, — из тебя вышла неплохая галлюцинация.  
— Я говорю вовсе не о… _той пуле_ , Эрик! — слишком эмоционально откликается Чарльз, но тут же немного понижает голос, — Ты хотел развязать войну, в которой мы бы…, — и тут он осознает, что услышал. — Галлюцинация? Эрик?  
— Десять лет, Чарльз, — напоминает Эрик. — Десять лет в одиночной камере. С белыми стенами и постоянно включенным светом. Десять лет без книг, газет, посетителей и людей вообще, без единого гребаного атома металла, — с каждым перечисленным словом Эрик на шаг ближе и, наконец, подходит вплотную к Чарльзу, наклоняется, положив руки на подлокотники его кресла. Чарльз едва успевает убрать свои. — Как думаешь, _друг мой_ , насколько быстро у меня поехала крыша?  
— Эрик, ты…  
— О, зато у меня появился отличный собеседник. Умный, интересный. Безобразно наивный, — в голосе прорезывается горечь, — Идиот. И гений. Конечно же, гений.  
— Эрик, послушай, — судорожно сглотнув, снова начинает Чарльз. Он не боится _Эрика_ , нет, хотя то, что он узнал сейчас, в достаточной степени его пугает.  
На лице Эрика появляется мимолетная печальная улыбка.  
— Я десять лет тебя слушал, Чарльз… В какой-то мере тебя. Знаешь, я, кажется, даже извинился, а ты, кажется, меня простил. Не помню.  
_Эрик_ , — Чарльз прикрывает глаза и пытается дотянуться до Леншерра мысленно. Получается, и тот отшатывается, обнаружив себя слишком близко: их лица разделяют какие-то сантиметры.  
— Чарльз, прочь… — ошеломленно выдыхает он.  
Приходит очередь Чарльза ловить руки Эрика, когда тот почти выпрямляется, и сжать запястья.  
— Нет уж. Ты сам пришел сюда и будь любезен выслушать все, что я собираюсь сказать, — намеренно жестко говорит Чарльз, чувствуя, как панически-быстро бьется пульс под его пальцами. Выдерживает короткую паузу, во время которой не отпускает растерянно-злой взгляд Леншерра, и продолжает уже значительно мягче, — Послушай меня, Эрик… Я. _Я_ должен сейчас извиниться. Тогда на Кубе… Я не имел права говорить подобное, не должен был перекладывать вину на тебя. И в _этом_ — полностью _моя_ вина. В сущности, виноваты все, не виноват никто, но в результате мы имеем то, что имеем, и …, пожалуй, лучшее, что можно сделать — это понять, как жить с этим дальше, нежели выяснять степень вины, — Чарльз делает глубокий прерывистый вдох, — Вот, что я должен был сказать. Может быть, не на Кубе. Но потом… Потом, если бы ты пришел. Если бы не уходил.  
— Чарльз, — растерянным шепотом зовет его Эрик, прикрывая глаза, отпуская, опуская взгляд и быстро встряхивая головой, — Чарльз, я… Я же когда-нибудь все-таки очнусь в той стерильной пластиковой клетке? Я просто…, окончательно… Чарльз!  
А вот теперь вибрирует металл. Чарльз чувствует нарастающий гул, ощущает, как дрожит металлическая конструкция кресла. И он все еще не испуган, скорее наоборот — полон спокойствия и азарта. Он испытывает острое чувство déjà vu, и поэтому очень хорошо знает, что делать дальше.  
Он вцепляется в Эрика сильнее и чувствует, как проваливается в ад.  
После отказа от лекарства Чарльз весь день ощущает легкое головокружение, он то ли пьян, то ли обдолбан — слишком переполнен голосами, над которыми пока еще не властен. К вечеру контроль частично возвращается к нему, но все равно: лезть в таком состоянии к кому-то в голову…, лезть в голову _Эрика_ … — опасно для обоих.  
Впрочем, оберегая Эрика, Чарльз готов рискнуть.  
_Эрик, послушай. Успокойся. Мы справимся. Я обещаю тебе. Мы со всем справимся. Вместе. Просто успокой свой мозг._  
— Ты уже говорил это. Раньше, Чарльз. Ничего из того, что я не мог бы сказать за тебя.  
_Да, Эрик_ , — Чарльз осторожно разжимает левую руку и тянется пальцами к виску Эрика. — _Ты хорошо меня знаешь. Но позволь кое-что тебе показать._  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он тянет разум Эрика за собой. Уводит из ослепительно-белых, сияющих стен, полных мертвой, удушающей тишины.

* * *

Эрик послушно следует за Чарльзом, который мановением руки заставляет одну из стен пластиковой коробки исчезнуть, а за ней…  
За ней Уэстчестер. Единственное место на земле, которое Эрик сейчас почти готов назвать домом.

До него была пустота, вереница съемных комнат и квартир, номеров в отелях и обшарпанных хостелах, были ночевки в машинах и на скамейках парков. А потом появился этот огромный особняк, который стал олицетворять все то, что он потерял в проклятом сорок третьем. Уют и покой, понимание и принятие.  
В сорок третьем он не был готов это потерять. В шестьдесят втором — не готов обрести.  
Но после у него было много лет, чтобы признаться хотя бы самому себе. Он захотел вернуться, только лишившись этой возможности окончательно, он не думал (не хотел, запрещал, _боялся?_ ) о самой возможности возвращения до тех пор, пока дверь белой коробки ни закрылась за ним, слившись со стеной.  
Здесь не было дня и ночи, и очень скоро он не смог бы сказать, прошел год или сорок. Он не чувствовал течения времени и собственного возраста, хотя старался придерживаться какого-то подобия режима, ориентируясь по внутренним часам, в точности которых, тем не менее, был не сильно уверен.  
Ему не полагалась свежая пресса, но почему-то его лишили любых печатных изданий: старых газет, журналов, книг. В этом пластиковом гробу не было ни грамма металла, даже в кладке стен, и он, еще помнивший, каково это — ощущать каждый гвоздь, превратился в инвалида, страдающего от фантомных болей в ампутированных ногах, в слепца, которому снятся потрясающие воображение цветные сны.  
Воображение и стало его благословением и проклятьем. Если раньше, колеся по миру в поисках укрывшихся нацистов и самого Шоу, Эрик развлекал себя кровожадными фантазиями о вариантах расправы, то теперь, когда гнев иссяк, и даже ненависть лишь тихо тлела где-то в глубине его существа, он позволил себе поддаться иллюзиям куда более мирным.  
Нет, поначалу все, что занимало его в заключении — это способы побега и последующие за ним демонстративные акции, призванные устранить самых ярких идеологических противников, а всех прочих, наконец, заставить осознать свою полную никчемность перед лицом новой расы. Однако условия его содержания были таковы, что осуществить любую из придуманных схем он мог только при помощи извне, оповестить о необходимости которой не представлялось возможным. Оставалось надеяться, что Братство, оставшееся без своего лидера, окажется в состоянии разработать эффективный план и осуществит его в самые ближайшие сроки.  
А потом он понял, что в лапы ЦРУ попалась Эмма.  
Она была хорошим телепатом. Очень хорошим. Не с таким мощным даром, как у Ксавье, но куда лучше тренированным. Там, где Чарльз шел наугад, только открывая в себе все обширные возможности телепатии и тонкости манипуляции сознанием, Фрост действовала уверенно, беззастенчиво используя весь диапазон предоставленных её даром средств, не гнушаясь теми, от которых Чарльз отказывался по этическим соображениям. Она игнорировала нравственные дилеммы, компенсируя меньший талант отточенным мастерством исполнения.  
И, если Эрик не чувствовал металл на многие сотни метров вокруг, то для обезумевшего от бессчетных экспериментов телепата ничего не стоило преодолеть эти же сотни метров, чтобы вцепиться в первый податливый разум. И очень скоро Эрик отдал бы много, чтобы Эмма не оказалась такой живучей. Он желал для Фрост свободы, но ей стоило бы сдохнуть до того, как на её глазах стали проводить опыты над новыми пленниками-мутантами.  
Он видел все. Видел, ощущал, просыпался от кошмаров и собственного крика и не понимал, почему на его руках до сих пор нет следов от наручников, а на теле под тюремной робой — ни единой царапины. Ни ожогов, ни синяков, ни сбитых костяшек, ни шрамов. В минуты затмения он был готов носить видимые следы этих ран с той фанатичной гордостью, с которой католические подвижники демонстрируют кровоточащие стигматы.  
Должно быть, где-то между гибелью Ангел и Азазеля (очевидно, чтобы поймать дьявола-телепорта нужна была именно дьявольская изобретательная подлость ЦРУ) Эрик впервые позволил себе с осторожностью и страхом поддаться давно подтачивающей его стоицизм мысли о некоем ином исходе развернувшейся на Кубе трагедии.  
В минуты наивысшей слабости он размышлял о том, как бы сложилась история, останься он тогда с Чарльзом. Вернись он несколько дней (недель) спустя.  
Он знал, что лишил Чарльза возможности ходить, ещё успел застать открытие школы и первые месяцы её работы. И теперь рисовал в воображении картины неслучившегося будущего. Дети, школа, уроки — в этом весь Чарльз. О, да, это для него. Тактичный, внимательный и полный сострадания, Чарльз мог проявлять завидную твердость и обладал поразительной харизмой. Он был лидером по своей сути, но предпочел роль заботливого наставника. И ясно, как день, что его будут любить и обожать все, кому посчастливится у него учиться. Насчет себя Эрик не сомневается: из него получился бы скверный преподаватель. Он муштровал бы детей с удовольствием истинного садиста, вдалбливая в юные горячие головы обязательные основы. Он бы язвил и изводил их на тренировках, заставляя выкладываться так, что легче превентивно умереть, чем даже попытаться соответствовать заданному уровню. Он бы спорил с Чарльзом о методах преподавания, потому что демократичные методы оксфордского гения годились только для тех, кто уже чего-то достиг, знаком с дисциплиной и в состоянии заниматься самостоятельно. Чарльз обвинял бы его в пристрастности и излишней требовательности, увещевал быть помягче и просил проявить немного чуткости и понимания. Эрик даже знал свой извечный ответ: "Так ты хочешь, чтобы они действительно были лучше не только потому, что родились с X-геном, или нет? Им нужна дисциплина. Кнут, если хочешь. Зато ты можешь вдоволь кормить их пряниками. Эта штука, кажется, именно так работает". На этом Чарльз чаще всего прекращал бы спорить, и они заканчивали вечер за шахматной доской, тихо (в случае Эрика — вслух и громко) ненавидя тех из учеников, кто посмел прервать партию.  
Со временем (если оно все еще существовало в белой коробке) Эрик продумывал все больше деталей этой почти безмятежной жизни, от которой раньше бежал, как от чумы, будучи уверенным, что его призвание — кровопролитная борьба с закостенелым, уверенным в своем превосходстве человечеством. Вот только раз от раза придуманный им мир захватывал все сильнее, повседневные мелочи становились все привлекательнее, а расставание с миражом давалось все тяжелее.  
А когда не выдержала даже алмазная Эмма, и никакие новые кошмары, транслируемые угасающим разумом Фрост, не вторгались больше в сознание Эрика, оставляя после себя изрытое пепелище, вместе с очередной иллюзией рядом с Леншерром появился Чарльз.  
Они о многом говорили, спорили, доказывали друг другу свою правоту. Они прощались навсегда, но потом, кажется, все-таки прощали друг друга. Эрик начал понимать, что потерял, и насколько действительно виноват в своей потере. Он еще осознавал, что Чарльз, которому почти удалось убедить его в ошибочности радикальных методов борьбы и бессмысленности геноцида — плод его воображения, но порой забывал об этом.  
Поэтому, столкнувшись лицом к лицу с Чарльзом Ксавье, взъерошенным, странно повзрослевшим ( _постаревшим?_ ), с бородой и отросшими волосами, Эрик был поначалу уверен, что это какой-то новый выверт его больного подсознания, которое решило разнообразить обязательную программу новыми вариантами, чтобы не было скучно и приторно-сахарно.  
Впрочем, удар в челюсть ощущался вполне настоящим.  
И все происходящее дальше тоже было слишком реалистичным, ярким и как никогда ранее — живым. Вплоть до этого момента, когда он мановением руки открыл замок и переступил через порог фамильного особняка Ксавье.  
Все было так же, как в пестрой череде греющих сердце иллюзий, и это заставило Эрика испытать одновременно горечь и радость. Горечь — от осознания, что все события минувших дней лишь очередная выдумка. Радость — от обладания этими "воспоминаниями".  
Поэтому, замерев на мгновение, он только глубже вдохнул чистый воздух Уэстчестера и огляделся по сторонам.

В отдалении слышится смех, по дорожкам вокруг дома наперегонки бегают счастливые беззаботные дети, где-то раздается нравоучительная тирада кого-то из учителей, взывающая к совести очередного молодого раздолбая. Эрик проходит в светлый холл и идет по коридорам, прислушиваясь к урокам, проходящим то в одном, то в другом кабинете, наблюдает за сосредоточенно спорящими о чем-то подростками, расположившимися прямо на полу, посторонившись, пропускает какую-то девчонку, стрелой пронесшуюся мимо с радостным воплем "Профессор, посмотрите, что я нашла!"  
А потом картина внезапно меняется.  
Тускнеет свет, в воздухе появляется отчетливое ощущение тревоги и приближающейся безнадежной обреченности. Впервые звучит страшное слово "Вьетнам", и коридоры пустеют, оставляя в счастливом солнечном прошлом чьи-то несбывшиеся надежды и непрожитые жизни.  
Время листает перед Эриком дни и годы и зачем-то заставляет смотреть.  
Война, захламленный особняк, пугающий гулкой тишиной, одиночество, боль и тоска, холод. Голоса.  
Шахматы в библиотеке. И от этого видения горло Эрика сдавливает спазм.  
Лекарство и благословенная пустота в мыслях, позволившая впервые за многие недели спокойно заснуть.  
Первая увеличенная доза. Первый стакан виски вместо завтрака.  
Эрик не хочет этого видеть. Он хочет закрыть глаза, закрыться от всего этого. Зачем это ему? Он ведь не мог, только не это!  
— Чарльз, я бы никогда...  
_Вот именно_ , - соглашается Чарльз, - _Ты бы никогда не смог представить, что я могу быть так слаб. Потому что это жизнь, Эрик. Моя жизнь. Во всей своей неприглядности. Это реальность. А теперь просто закрой глаза. Ненадолго._  
И Эрик закрывает, а когда открывает, не сразу может осознать, почему смотрит на Чарльза снизу вверх — даже на ногах тот несколько ниже его ростом. Проморгавшись, Эрик оглядывается и понимает, что стоит на коленях перед креслом Чарльза, одной рукой опираясь на подлокотник, а вторую руку крепко держит Чарльз, словно не давая безоглядно утонуть в круговороте фантазий и действительности — своеобразная проекция их первой встречи, когда он почти утопил "Каспартину" и едва ни утонул сам.  
В глазах Чарльза стоят слезы.  
— С возвращением, _друг мой_.

* * *

_Вместо эпилога_  
.  
.  
.  
— И все-таки это ты, Чарльз, — говорит Эрик, прерывая молчание. Он сидит на краю дивана, а Чарльз обрабатывает его царапины, смывая запекшуюся кровь и борясь с искушением посильнее прижать пропитанную перекисью ватку к самым глубоким. — Там, — он повторяет жест Ксавье, почти касаясь пальцами своего виска. — Это все-таки ты.  
— Неужели? — осведомляется Чарльз скорее, чтобы поддержать беседу, чем действительно заинтересованный. Он мимолетно жалеет, что вообще затронул эту тему.  
— Да, — подтверждает Эрик и, бросив быстрый насмешливый взгляд на сосредоточенно нахмурившегося Ксавье, добавляет. — Хотя, конечно, с телепатией это чуть больше ты.  
— Ублюдок, — с каким-то обреченным восхищением констатирует Чарльз, поднося ватку к рассеченной брови Леншерра. Тот коротко и хищно усмехается:  
— Нет. По крайней мере, не совсем, — и неожиданно ловит руку Чарльза у своего виска. Чарльз дергается, но Эрик только крепче сжимает запястье, — Телепатия делает тебя таким, каков ты есть, Чарльз, — говорит он серьезно и убежденно, — Но её отсутствие не превращает тебя в кого-то другого, — Чарльз дышит быстро и глубоко, в груди завязываются в тугой узел гнев и беспокойство, нерешительность и надежда. — Без нее ты просто тот, кто почему-то предпочел сидеть в темноте, хотя знает, где выключатель и как он работает.  
Эрик умолкает, но даже не думает разжимать пальцы, он как будто вообще забыл, что до сих пор удерживает Чарльза за руку.  
Чарльзу неловко от пристального изучающего взгляда, от того, что Эрик ( _Эрик!_ ) говорит ему что-то подобное. _Кто ты и что ты сделал с Эриком Леншерром?_ Наконец, Чарльз не выдерживает и тянет руку из цепкой хватки Эрика, а тот неожиданно легко поддается, отпуская.  
— У тебя странные представления о дружбе, Чарльз, — замечает Эрик, когда Ксавье возвращает руки на подлокотники кресла, но остается на месте. — Я, отказываясь от дружбы с тобой в шестьдесят втором, и то позволял тебе больше, чем ты считаешь допустимым ожидать от меня, называя "другом".  
— Дружба не предполагает "ожидания" чего бы то ни было, Эрик, — качает головой Чарльз.  
— То есть ты не ждешь от меня сопереживания? Понимания? Принятия, Чарльз? — уточняет Эрик, и его тон с каждым произнесенным словом становится все настойчивее. — Я не пойму, ты святой или действительно идиот?  
— Эрик, достаточно на сегодня, прошу, — Чарльз вскидывает левую руку, словно останавливая надвигающегося на него Леншерра, который и не думает двигаться с места.  
— Не проси, — огрызается Эрик. — Я хочу знать, что происходит в твоей голове, Чарльз. Ты спрашиваешь, так ли сильно изменили нас эти годы, и даже я отчетливо вижу, что тебя что-то смутно беспокоит. Но я не ты, Чарльз, мне нужно говорить. _Словами_ , понимаешь? Я не хочу идти наугад.  
У Чарльза загнанно бьется сердце, и шумит в ушах. Он действительно не ждал от Эрика ничего подобного и вместе с тем ждал так сильно, что сейчас ему головокружительно страшно. Чарльз хочет поверить, но одного желания мало. Он хочет надеяться, но не уверен, что его надежды хоть сколько-нибудь оправданы.  
Ему кажется, что он падает, но понятия не имеет, чем закончится это падение.  
— Но ты угадал, _друг мой_ , — медленно начинает Чарльз, глядя куда угодно, но только не на Эрика. — Боюсь, я больше не понимаю, кто я. И каким я вам всем нужен. Ты говоришь, что телепатия ничего не решает, но так ли это? И имею ли я право теперь убеждать других оставаться собой, если сам отказался от своей сути?  
— Довольно, — останавливает его Эрик и поднимается на ноги. Пройдясь по комнате, он возвращается к Чарльзу и, играя на опережение, наклоняется, накрывая ладонями лежащие на подлокотниках предплечья. — Ты, если забыл, все еще Чарльз Ксавье. А Чарльз Ксавье — это не только телепатия, черт тебя побери. Чарльз, я чувствую себя по-идиотски странно, объясняя тебе это, и никто другой от меня и слова бы не дождался. Но это ты, понимаешь? Это всегда был, есть и будешь ты, потому что телепатия — это в голове, но то, что делает тебя по-настоящему тобой, вот здесь, — Эрик поднимает одну руку, чтобы указать Чарльзу на левую сторону груди. — Все твое сострадание, понимание (знаешь, иногда это так бесит — когда кто-то заявляет, что знает тебя лучше, чем ты сам), восторженная забота и участие, это твое "ты не один" и "в тебе их гораздо больше, чем ты думаешь"… — все это в твоем сердце, не в голове. Скажи, долго ты думал, прежде чем прыгнуть в ледяную воду ради спасения незнакомца? Или, наверное, ты хорошо поразмыслил там, на Кубе, когда сбивал меня с ног, только чтобы я не разнес эти гребаные корабли? Что ты видел в тех детях, для которых открыл школу, Чарльз? — спрашивает Эрик, перемещая свои руки на сжатые в кулаки побелевшие пальцы. — Ты — это безусловная вера и не имеющая разумного объяснения надежда. Я понятия не имею, как это у тебя получается, и как с этим можно жить…  
— Нельзя, Эрик, — шепчет Чарльз, чувствуя закипающие в глазах слезы. — С этим нельзя…  
— Лжешь. Да, ты ошибался, и что с того? Это повод перестать действовать вовсе? Уволь меня от этого, Чарльз, все мы ошибаемся. И твои ошибки…, к счастью, поправимы, — Эрик почти справляется с голосом, не позволяя ему дрогнуть. _Почти_. — А теперь запомни. Я. Верю. В тебя, — Чарльз медленно поднимает голову, и не может отвести потрясенного взгляда от лица Эрика, от его глаз. — Я выбираю тебя, слышишь, Чарльз? На моей ты стороне или нет — я выбираю тебя.  
Эрик умолкает, а Чарльз смотрит на него — такого странного, нового и вместе с тем такого привычного — и не может вымолвить ни слова.  
Внутри разливается солнечное, матово-золотистое тепло, и Чарльз даже не удивлен, что ощущения имеют цвет. Узел в груди, мешающий дышать, рассасывается, и на смену неуверенности приходит понимание... даже не правильности — нормальности происходящего.  
Тому, кто верит, тоже нужно откуда-то черпать силы: не для веры в других — для веры в себя. Ему тоже нужны поддержка и понимание, дружеское участие и честная дружеская оплеуха.  
Эрик Леншерр оказался хорош и в том, и в другом. Невероятно, если вдуматься.  
— Я не обещаю, что не попытаюсь наорать на тебя, — как будто подслушав его мысли, сообщает Эрик, выпрямляясь, — или свернуть тебе шею утром, если мы разойдемся во взглядах.  
— Я попробую это пережить, Эрик.  
— Но я остаюсь.  
Кажется, это должно было прозвучать угрожающе-иронично, но получается — откровенно-серьезно.  
— Я на это надеюсь, — мягко отвечает Чарльз, протягивая руку. — Друг мой.  
В глазах Чарльза Эрик снова видит тот свет, который, даже против воли, привлек его одиннадцать лет назад. В глазах Чарльза Эрик снова видит надежду.  
— Друг мой, — отзывается он, скрепляя слова рукопожатием.  
И слышит тихое:  
— Спасибо.

_20-26.03.2015 г._


End file.
